


I'm sure of you

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: But Kieren is sure of it, Cute, Fluff, Kieren is sure of him, M/M, indecisive, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren has always being sure of everything in his life; until one day, he isn't</p>
<p>---<br/>Short little fic about what Kieren is sure of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sure of you

Before he died, Kieren was sure of everything - he was sure he loved Rick; he was sure that, without Rick, there was no point to living; he was sure that his death wouldn't matter. And so he handled it.   
  
During the rising, Kieren knew what he was sure of - there was some sort of hunger or thirst inside him that could only be stopped, for just a while, by eating brains.   
  
After the rising though, Kieren wasn't sure of anything - he was unsure of how his family would react the first time he saw them; he was unsure of how Roarton would react to him being back; he was unsure of whether Amy leaving was for the best; he was unsure of Amy returning with a 'mission'.   
  
The only thing he had been sure of the entire time he was back in Roarton, was that Simon would make everything worse than it already was. Which he was partly right about, but Simon also saved his (second) life, so he wasn't going to complain.   
  
And after that there was one thing he would be sure about as ling as he lives - Simon. He will always be sure of Simon, no matter what it is.   
  
He knew when they met, and Simon recited poetry, that he was going to be different (at the time, in a very negative way) but he knew that he was fascinated with Simon. He just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.   
  
And he found it to be a mixture of both - Simon was fascinating in the sense that Kieren found him irritating when he started to talk about the Undead Prophet, but also fascinating in the sense that he just couldn't get enough of the valid (logical) points that he made about living the way others want him to and doing things just to please his family. It is his second life after all.   
  
So, when Simon took the bullet for him (that, had it been slightly higher, would have struck the back of his head) he knew he wanted Simon in his life. And he didn't (well he did, but only a little) care whether that meant as a disciple of the Undead Prophet, or as his boyfriend. He would prefer Simon to be his boyfriend, but he'll take the disciple if means being with him.   
  
When Simon asked Kieren if he wanted to live with him after several months and an awkward dinner conversation with Kieren's parents when they brought up if they had any plans to move the relationship forward, Kieren agreed as if it was the easiest thing in the world.(If either of them had to choose the most embarrassing moment from their second lives that dinner would be it though).   
  
And when Simon asked - while moving the last box of Kieren's stuff to the bungalow - if he was sure, Kieren replied with the only thing that seemed necessary - "I'm sure of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I was writing this on my phone while waiting to be picked up after school,, so yeah....
> 
> (If you want, you can go and follow my tumblr which is melody-of-darkness and you can like send me headcanons or AU's or anything you want really, we can just talk and that would be awesome)


End file.
